Missing You
by Xire
Summary: At one point during Sora's year sleep, Namine caught Riku playing the piano, a sound she said that sounded like him. In curiosity she had asked him what he thought she had sounded like. But things happened an he was never able to give an answer. Now back on the islands and missing her deeply, he is finally able to come up with an answer.


So, here this is. Written late at night when sudden inspiration hit me, and wouldn't leave along until I wrote it down. I haven't finished anything in a while, but this is actually finished. It is just a one shot, though. I was listening to the piano collections version of Namine's theme, hence the title of this. I hope you enjoy this and that it's not to horribly OOC because I've never written Riku before. This is defiantly a a RikuXNami fic, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The one time that he managed to get back from a mission early, he was wandering around the mansion when he found the piano. He thought that no one would be listening and so he played, just to see if he even remembered how at first. After discovering that he still could make recognizable sound instead of a shrill noise, he began to play the tune that had begun playing itself in his mind when he first saw the instrument. It lasted for a few minutes, the melody expressing all the emotions he hadn't been able to put into words that he had felt over the past year during his fight with the darkness.

When he was finished, he stood there for a moment, trying to convince his breathing to calm down and his heart rate to return to normal. He hadn't realized that during the time he was playing, had done more than just play. He had put his whole being into it, had felt the song more than heard it.

"That was really great, Riku. I didn't know you could play so well." Understandably, he had almost jumped out of his skin when Namine's voice had come from the doorway.

After taking a brief moment to calm down, he turned to her and replied, "It's not something that I usually tell people."

She gave him that smile that it seemed like she reserved it only for him. "I think you should. You're really great at it." She closed her eyes then, a thoughtful look gracing her face. "It...sounded like you. When I closed my eyes as I listened to you play, I could hear your heart in it, of everything you've been through, of all your pain and suffering." She had opened her eyes then, looking at him. "It makes me wonder what you think I would sound like."

It was times like this that he would forget that Namine was a Nobody, with how real she seemed. It was also times like this he was grateful for the blindfold covering the top half of his face that hid the blush he could feel creeping up. "It...was nothing. Just something to pass the time." He said as he made to leave the room.

"Of course." She had said with what had almost looked like a knowing smile.

He has never gotten the chance to answer her question about what he thought she sounded like. Shortly after she had caught him playing the piano, his fight with Roxas had occurred, and after that event he had been more apt to avoid her the short times he was at the mansion.

Now that it was all over, and he was home now, he found himself thinking about and missing her dearly. One day when it was early in the morning and he found himself unable to sleep with thoughts of Her on his mind, he went downstairs to see if he could find something to distract himself. Under normal circumstances when it would later in the day, he would go and spend time with Sora, where there was never a dull moment.

That would work at least until Kairi would come along, and then he would be reminded all over again. He would try sometimes to act as normal, like nothing was bothering him. That never lasted for long, however with how perceptive Sora tended to be in such matters. It would always be at this point that he would say that he was "fine" and excuse himself and head back home, or anywhere else that wasn't there.

But this morning, it was far too early to go to his friend, who still wouldn't be up for quite some time. So in the silence, he was left with nothing but his thoughts, nothing but the terrible ache in heart. It was almost enough to make him want to go back to the state he was before his battle with darkness, before any of them knew what the keyblade was. Back when he wasn't so in tune with what his heart was saying. ...Back before he had met Namine.

Somehow without his noticing, he found himself at the piano that his mother kept in a corner of room. He stared at it for a few moments before slowly placing his hands on the keys and beginning to play. It was a slow, calm melody, that was soon softly yet strong began to resonate throughout the walls of the room. It spoke of a soft kindness, sadness that was never spoken aloud, longing, and an inner strength that if you knew Her, was hard to miss. However, if you listened really closely, you could feel a deep longing not from who the song was about, but hidden almost so well you couldn't tell it from the other notes, was the player's own feelings and deep rooted sorrow about Her absence. The melody ended even softer than it began, the last keys almost completely unaudible.

He stood there for a long time, emotions rocked and the world suddenly blurry. He stood there with his hands still on the keys, unable to think of anything but Her. It had been a mistake getting so attached to Her. A mistake to let her become his rock, his foundation. Because now she was gone but not gone, so close yet so far. It wasn't at all fair. It was a heartache unlike he had ever gone through, worse than even his deep guilt about falling into darkness. This was the kind caused by love lost, one that he was sure that he would never have once again.

It wasn't until he just faintly heard his mother's voice say "My poor dear." And gentle arms promising the kind of comfort that only a mother can give, that he realized that he had been crying. Later, he was sure, he would be ashamed of himself for letting lose and doing such a Sora like act (as he'd always been far too grown up for this sort of thing), but for now he didn't care, and let himself learn in to his mother for the comfort he so desperately needed, and let himself go.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but for however long it did, she just held him, saying nothing, just holding him. He didn't know when it happened, but when he finally came down enough, he realized that somewhere in that time, she had moved them to the nearby couch. As if sensing he was now calm enough to have coherent thought once again, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don't, but if you do, I'm perfectly willing to listen. Something obviously happened to you while you were gone, that much I can tell at least."

At the question, he seriously considered telling her everything that had occurred, everything he had done. His mother had always been the kind, understanding type, even after his father had left them. If there was anyone who would understand, he figured it would be her. So before he knew it, he had begun talking, detailing to her everything that had happened that one stormy night . She sat through it all calmly, only asking the occasional question when it was necessary. Once he began recounting his tale, it just kept coming like a flood, right up until the point he met Her. It was then that he faltered, then that the ache began to naw at his heart once again. With a very gentle nudging from his mother if there was more, he decided it was best to finish what he started. He explained just who She was, and how his feelings for her had grown, even when he knew that it would be a bad idea from the start. He told her about where She was now, and that he would never get the chance to talk with Her again, how he would never have just Her alone all to himself again. Saying it out loud was almost enough to break him down again.

At this, his mother gave him a gentle squeeze, and said that she had wondered if his sadness was because of a girl. At his confusion, she told him that, it was mother's instinct. She also told him that he shouldn't lose heart, that love always finds a way. With the nature of the situation, he was skeptical at best, and had to make sure that she understood. She just nodded in that knowing way of hers, before stating again that he should just have faith. With all the things he's seen, she began, then it sounds even more like anything is possible. You might have to wait a while, but it will happen.

It was then that the calm was broken by the sounds of a familiar person banging on the door. Looking out the Window he was surprised to find that the sun was high in the sky, indicating that it had to be somewhere around noon. With a slight tease to answer the door before the hyperactive brunette broke it down, his mother finally let him go and off the couch. With a nod and making sure that his face was completely dry before going to open the door (for his crying was not something he was about to admit to, especially to the one at the entrance), he gave his mother a last hug and a soft smile before finally answering the calls of name from the other side of the door.

He would admit that he did feel better after his confession and then ensuing talk with his mother. The pain was still very much there, and very much present, but it no longer felt all consuming, like it would consume his entire being. Now it was more to a level he could handle, as there was now the hope that he would see her again.

_I'll see you soon, Namine._

* * *

So there you have it, I hope it was good. I enjoyed writing it, at least. RikuXNamine is for sure my OTP for this series. They're just too cute together. I don't know exactly when it happened, but somewhere along this I decided to challenge myself to finish it without using any quotation marks or names. Thanks for reading and it would make my day if you leave a review :) All flames will be used to makes S'mores ;P

_-_Xire


End file.
